


Awareness

by Palesilver



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bonded Elves, Consent, Dominant Celebrian, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Het, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Submissive Elrond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palesilver/pseuds/Palesilver
Summary: Elrond's gift is foresight. What is Celebrian's?





	

Elrond Peredhel crossed one leg over the other as he shifted in his woven oak chair. He had been in the middle of writing an outline for yet another tome detailing Arda's marred history. Being somewhat of an expert in this, he felt it was his duty to collect difficult or forgotten information and make it more easily accessible to those who needed it most. He was particularly knowledgeable on the history of Men, a race that he shared almost half of his ancestry with. Elrond soon found his gaze lingering over one word in particular and could not lift the quill any further.

_Elros..._

The half-elf stroked his thumb over the textured corner of the page, bending it slightly. His throat swelled and he felt as though he was trying to swallow barbed wire. He rested his elbows on the table, massaging his temples, as he grieved for how he would never again embrace his twin or hear his voice. He couldn't stop a single tear from falling, but luckily it missed the bulk of his writing and didn't smear any of the ink. Oh, would it ever get any easier?!

Elrond looked up outside the window to his personal study. The sky was black and silent. The Lord of Imladris reasoned it had to be at least midnight, judging by how his neck ached and sleep pulled at his eyelids.

After washing up for the night, he made his way to he and his wife's shared bedroom. The robin egg blue sheets of their bed were still neat and Celebrian was not wrapped beneath them like Elrond would have normally found her at this time. The half-elf thought nothing of it as he blew out the candle and nuzzled into the blanket. Celebrian needed less sleep than he and would join him in bed when she was ready.

It had been only a few minutes when the Lord of Imladris sensed something within the quiet darkness approach him. He knew it was his silvery-blonde wife, even though his ears heard nothing. Ever since their binding had been forged, his new wife could never hide from him. It hadn't even been two fortnights since they were wed, and he had felt traces of her excitement give her away every time she had tried to sneak up on him so far.

"Beloved," he whispered into the dark as he felt the bed sink down beside him.

"Sweet husband... you are hurting again, are you not?" Gentle hands wove their way through the loose strands of his dark brown hair. She cradled his head, fingers meeting behind it to massage the tense muscles of where it met his neck, "Relax, my love. I sensed your anguish earlier. I am sorry that I cannot help you as much as I would like."

The thought of Elrond's twin was temporarily pushed from his mind as his heart fluttered at hearing her voice. For over a thousand years he had admired her from afar, watching the silvery elleth visit Rivendell time and time again. The half-elf remembered the very first time he had met her upturned, frosty catlike eyes. He had shyly looked away, pretending not to notice her, and then foolishly looked back and found her gaze still unwavering. The elf-woman seemed to catch on quickly, as she would intentionally look for him within a crowd. As the years passed, she started to catch him alone and ask pointless questions about the race of Men, their languages, or RIvendell, curling the side of her lip in the beginning of a smile when Elrond would inevitably falter with his words. For so long Elrond had continued to say nothing about it, believing himself unworthy of her.

Elrond still could not believe that the Valar had eventually granted him his fondest wish and that she had become his wife. Their bond being so new, he could not help but feel himself rapidly grow aroused at the touch of her soft hands.

Celebrian smiled as she tenderly stroked Elrond's face with her thumbs and then leaned down to gently kiss the half-elf's brow bone. The elf-woman reveled in how her charming husband responded so quickly to her touch. It was known that newly bound elves were always passionate and could not stand to be away from their mate for long. She soon noticed through their mental connection that Elrond, however, seemed to be plagued by near-constant arousal.

Elrond did have the gift of foresight, but he needed only his bond with Celebrian to sense something unusual was about to happen between them. His wife tensed a bit, and Elrond willed Vilya's deep blue gem to glow and illuminate the small area around them so he could see her face. Her pale lips were slightly parted as if she were about to speak again. 

"What is wrong?" Elrond whispered, his large, inquisitive grey eyes searching hers. Like her legendary mother, it was not often that Celebrian showed uneasiness. 

"Elrond, I have been withholding something from you. This is rather odd, but... I have a very strange ability... I... do not know how to describe it."

"Oh?" This piqued Elrond's interest greatly and his cheeks started to burn as a sudden intrusive thought crossed his mind. Valar, she was going to say she could read minds like her mother, wasn't she?! Oh no. That meant she was aware of all his bedroom fantasies.

"I can... project physical sensations onto others. I have never told anyone. I often daydream of using it with you."

Elrond visibly calmed somewhat at her answer and he lifted a dark eyebrow and smiled, "I still do not understand, but I love you. I will take anything you have to give to me."

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a little bit more weird than my last. I've seen this ability used a few times in the fandom, but never with a femdom twist. 
> 
> Elrond is also, hands down, my favorite character by Tolkien. 
> 
> My take on him is that he is obviously a capable leader at this point in time, but I like to imagine he has quite a bit of internal baggage (especially from being Halfelven) that he never manages to let go of. As a result, he is still shy romantically, even with his wife.


End file.
